When Puella Magis Cry
by Lady Lambdadelta
Summary: Life is repeated endlessly, as each Puella Magi's fate will become an path of grief and sorrow. Every time, it will become an endless torture for mostly one. During these adventures, You will be guided through these endless tragedies by a Witch herself.
1. Prologue

**When Puella Magis Cry**

_**Prologue**_

As the rain falls down from the gloomy skies, here you see Mitakihara Town. The buildings were drastically ruined, as each window glass was shattered into a million pieces, the walls seemed to appear to have large cracks on them. The light posts' light were flickering endlessly, but they only dimmed as the darkness begins to envelop the town of Mitakihara. Such fate for a moody town is inevitable, until one has decided to change the future…

As the rainfall continued, corpses can be seen on the ground. It isn't mistakable; they were dead. They were all girls; those who became Puella Magi, whose strings of fate were destined to shred into pieces at this day. Scratches and bruises could be seen, but worse; their stomachs have been easily ripped part, as its remains were replaced by blood. The scent of bloody red had spread easily, but its color had slowly become one with the puddles of clear water. Right next to them, a couple of grief seeds were stabbed and were left lying on the ground.

_That was their fate of becoming a Puella Magi._

A large tree can be easily seen from anywhere, it was tall. A large shadow which is covered by the ruined buildings, its roots had spread longer than anyone had expected. However, a petite figure could be seen, staring at the gray skies. It was the figure of a young female; she appeared with long, silky blond hair, as her lifeless eyes were clearly a shade of dimmed purple. Her outfit resembled as a ball gown dress, which mainly consisted of many shades of red, black and white. Her figure seemed to resemble as someone, but that person will not be named here.

_Who am I? _

Her existence seemed to only remain within Mitakihara, as any other humans and Puella Magis had ceased to exist. Her fate was unknown, along with her real identity. None knew of her, until they truly encountered her on thus day.

That was then, when everyone's fate began to change, once more. The ground, the skies, the buildings, along with every single element of Mitakihara Town, began to crack into pieces, as the darkness and the light began to separate this land from the world… It was left unknown, the truth.

_It's time for everything to reset, once more…_

The screen began to fade into the darkness, as the true fate of Mitakihara was hidden once more. A new world will be soon created, but none knew how tragedies began or ended, as everything was filled with endless grief and sorrow…

"It won't be easy to solve such a mystery towards the fate of Puella Magis".

Soon, a different child could be seen in front of you, while she speaks. She appeared to have long steel purple hair and emotionless purple eyes. Her outfit appeared to be a black and white Gothic Lolita dress with a silky blue ribbon, while wearing petite black shoes and long white socks.

"It seems you have stumbled upon a different world, I believe. It won't be easy to overcome every single situation of each Puella Magi's fates within this world…"

Her eyes are currently staring at you.

"Their fates are determined by chances, of those girls. Either they live or die. It won't be your time to decide their destinies yet, until the moment has come. Until then, you are able to see through those misfortunate fates of those girls; grief and sorrow are possible to avoid with a miracle, if they can grab onto it…"

Then, she closed her eyes in with a few silent sighs of relief.

"I will be your guide towards their fates and adventures; as this is still a Game for her to defeat…"

Then, the screen begins to fade into the darkness once more, as the child will become your guide through Mitakihara Town. Soon, a green curtain with white ruffles can be seen in front of you.

_Now, are you ready to travel through a world of misfortune?_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

_I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 07th Expansion, Umineko No Naku Koro Ni, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni or any other contents from any other manga/anime.  
>I also do not own any contents from Abicion, with hisher fan fiction of "Homura's Encyclopedia of Witches", which will come in future chapters._

_This is actually my first Fan Fiction which I love to twist some fates for._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Fated Encounter**

Her heart was thumping for quite a while, as she within the corridors of a large, abandoned mansion that none knew of. She walked slowly, without a slight thought of her surroundings. The walls were cracked, while the ceiling had always dropped crumbs on the ground every hour, and the ground was simply gray. Many other footsteps seemed to wander ahead of her, though her consciousness cannot disobey that order, from a witch. A symbol has been placed onto her neck; which was a Witch's Kiss.

She walked ahead, straight from the path of nothingness into a room of people. Each of their eyes' were gloomy and dark, they felt nothing was better than their leader.

"We will always be your friends!"

"We will never leave you, even if we stayed together for eternity!"

Each of the controlled puppets had kept saying things endlessly, to please the witch herself. Her form is unseen, but she felt happier for the large amount of concerns about her. Thus, her barrier had opened up, which swallowed the whole space within the room.

The glorious witch had caused the room to fill with up with roots, as if a large tree had begun to grow larger and take over the atmosphere. Soon, nothing remained except a large tree with endless growing roots, along with the human puppets of the craving witch.

Soon, a girl with curly yellow hair and eyes had floated within the Witch's territory. She was wearing an old style article, with a brown corset across her abdomen. Her sleeves were detached, but a yellow ribbon was wrapped across the top of her blouse. Below, her ochre skirt was floating along with her, as her brown stripe stockings were revealing. Yet, her feathered brown beret with a flower pin on the side, showing a bright yellow color, contained her soul gem. She pulled out her flintlock rifle, and pointed it at the tree which was growing.

Her left eye seemed to blink and she began to pull the trigger at it, which had shot the tree straight onto its barks. She caused a hole onto the tree, which had begun to spread out a large amount of fur onto the air. Soon, a different girl had appeared; her noticeable bushy and wavy brown hair had covered her whole face, and she wasn't really tall at all. Her petite body was supposedly curled, but she decided to stand up and confront the invader of your territory.

"I want friends…"

"I WANT MORE FRIENDS! FRIENDS THAT WILL ALWAYS OBEY ME!"

Her screech had caused an echo towards her world, causing the human puppets to cover their ears and fall onto the ground, unconscious. Soon, the protagonist had floated towards the gray ground itself. As she had kindly decided to curtsy towards Uhrmann, flintlock guns had fell down from it. Then, she began to grab each of them and started to shoot at the witch, but it had only landed on the ground. She has done it repeatedly, and the Witch was not amused with her acts.

"Go away… GO AWAY!"

The hole from the tree that she had previously shot, had spread out more furs, and had begun to cover every single unconscious human within her barrier, bringing them towards the hole. Then, the tree's roots began to multiply, and aim towards the sole girl herself. Then, she had jumped onto the skies, and then summoned thousands of flintlock rifles. Soon, the ground started to erupt, and yellow strings began to grow longer and started to capture the Witch herself. She was captured from the yellow ropes, and tried to budge away from it. However, it was futile. Then, those rifles had begun to fire, and they shot the witch's human form. Of course, they never failed to hit.

"Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The witch had exploded from the large damage against her, she couldn't have escape, but she couldn't have countered back. The tree began to vanish within thin air, along with the distorted imagery as well. As the girl had floated back on the ground, transforming her clothes back to the Mitakihara school uniform.

Then, a pink-haired girl had started to move a bit, as her eyes were wrinkling and struggling to wake up. Indeed, she did wake up, slowly opening her pink coloured eyes, and started to blink after a while. She had then stood up from the ground, and looked around the empty scenery of an abandoned mansion.

"Ummm… Where am I? And who are you?"

"Well, you're at a strange mansion, you see.. And…"

"Huh? A Mansion?"

"T-That's right… I'm Mami. Tomoe Mami. Nice to meet you…"

Mami had then curtsied towards the pink-haired girl, then dropped her skirt down.

"Eh! You're from Mitakihara Middle school too!"

"Uh….Um… Yeah. I'm a 9th Grader."

"Whoa! That's amazing! I'm an 8th Grader! I'm Kaname. Kaname Madoka! It's nice to meet you!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"R-Right.. I better go now-"

"Wait, Mami-san! D…Did you save us?"

"S…Save you?"

"Y-Yeah… I saw it all in my dreams… That…"

"..Huh..?"

"You were a Puella Magi… And.."

"I vanquished the Witch."

"T-Thank you very much, M-Mami-san!"

"N-Nothing to worry about, Kaname-san. But how did you know all about that?"

"M-My dreams… They keep showing me things, after all… That I would be saved by you and.."

"I-It's all right, Kaname-san. I'll be going now…"

"Y-Yes! And we… We'll be friends!"

"See you later."

Both new friends had departed from the mansion, as if a new encounter was approaching them, was it filled with fate? You will soon understand. This isn't just a fated encounter for both of them, but their luck won't be able to help them win against her…

Meanwhile, a different shadow watches over them, ever since Mami had encountered the witch with Madoka around. Her expression seemed to be filled with anger, as she clenched her teeth and left the mansion…

"_Tomoe Mami… If you dare end up hurting Madoka, you will pay…"_

Then, Mami had looked had her supposedly bright yellow soul gem. However, it had dimmed a bit after the short battle with Uhrmann herself. Her eyes didn't seem amused of this realization, but she felt more happier than ever.

* * *

><p><em>I still don't own anything from any companies and such.<em>

_Also, a plan of evil and truth... Well, no spoilers... Maybe about that girl._

_.com/watch?v=uH99adsh-kM&feature=related  
><em>


End file.
